


A Few Minutes

by bad_at_names_and_faces



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Kristanna Smut Week 2020 (Disney), Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 02:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22703650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bad_at_names_and_faces/pseuds/bad_at_names_and_faces
Summary: I wrote a 100 word drabble for the Kristanna Smut Week on tumblr.This takes place within"The Young Diplomat"at some point, but won't be included for rating reasons.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Kudos: 12





	A Few Minutes

The door shut. They sat on the bed.

"Do you need to sleep?" Kristoff asked.

"I’m feeling a bit restless," she said kissing his cheek. 

He pulled her up for a full kiss, and soon she reached one hand down to undo his trousers. 

He gasped and laid back as she hiked up the skirt of her nightgown.

"We'll have a few minutes," she said, positioning herself on top of him. He placed his hands on her hips. 

Finished, she slid over to the side. He was speechless, as usual, but smiled as he touched her belly, feeling the kicks.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> A haiku summary:
> 
> The door closed behind the child  
> They had ten minutes   
> They were very efficient


End file.
